I love the way
by Missile.x
Summary: Phoenix and Maya attempt to put their love for each other down on paper because . . . well, just because Maya and wants to and she forces Phoenix to anyway. :L Please review. :'


**Urgh. -_- I should _really_ be revising Psychology right now, but whatever. I need a little break and haven't written any Phoenix/Maya in ages. And anyway, they are my favourite Phoenix pairing. So here goes- basically a lil' fluffy drabble where Phoenix and Maya are in love and they try to write down their feelings. Hope you enjoy! **

**Also, Phoenix is in bold, Maya is **_Italics._

**I love the way . . .**

**Maya! This is so stupid. I'm really not sure this is a good idea.**

_Don't be stupid, Nick! It's ROMANTIC. Jeez, do you not have a romantic bone on your body?_

**Of course I do. I just think this is . . . well, it's stupid, alright?**

_It's NOT stupid. I read about this in a book. We have to communicate our feelings to each other. _

_Y'know, those un-said things which we've always dreamt about telling each other. Haven't you ever wanted to dothe whole "romantic declaration of love" thing? _

**Um . . . **

_Whatever, I have so . . . erm, maybe you could get started? You just start with the sentence- "I love the way . . ." So . . . go!_

**But Maya, this was YOUR idea! Why do I have to go fir-**

_Nick!_

**Fine. I still think this is stupid. Why do I have to write this, why can't we just say it out loud?**

_NICK!_

**. . . I love the way your hair's really shiny.**

_Aww, Nick! That's so sweet of you to say! Okay, now you have to say why-_

**What? Seriously, you actually want me to explain why I love that your hair's shiny?**

_Yep. Go on . . ._

**Fine. It's because it makes you look really pretty and nice.**

And . . .

**Um, it gives you a kind of radiant beauty? Um, I don't know though.**

_. . . I guess that'll do._

**Maya! I'm trying my best here-**

_Hey, I was kidding, I thought that was very sweet! You should get thinking about your next one _

_since it's my turn now!_

**Is this just a way for you to get lots of compliments off me?**

_Shh! Okay, I love the way . . . you always let me sleep on the right side of the bed, even though you like sleeping there-_

**Yeah, because it's closer to the door and you get up to go to the toilet every ten seconds . . .**

_Shh! You're ruining it by butting in-_

**You butted in loads when I was writing! You kept grabbing the pen.**

_Lies. All lies. Anyway, I just think it's really nice of you, since you love the "Wright" side of the bed._

**Very droll and original, Maya. Also, I don't mind. I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable when you sleep round. Since it's a lot and all.**

_Aww, see, you're so- Actually, never mind. I'll save if for my next point. Your turn!_

**I love the way . . . you're such a strong person. I don't think I know anyone who could've gone through everything you did and not come out the other side as bitter and miserable. But you had the strength to see everything your life had left. I mean, I really respect that-**

_Really, Nick? Someone like YOU, respects ME? That's . . . I don't really know what to write. Just thanks._

**No problem, I mean, I was just telling the truth.**

_See, you're getting into it now! Neither of us would know any of these things if it weren't for my "stupid idea". It just proves how I'm always right-_

**I'm sure you are Maya . . . anyway, off you go. Say something nice about me-**

_I love the way . . . you're so incredibly generous. All those times you defended people and they failed to pay up-_

**Yeah, they usually waited until I'd cleared their name before telling me they had no money-**

_Say what you want, Nick, you defended me all that time ago and showed me complete kindness when you didn't even know me-_

**You were Mia's sister-**

_Stop with the excuses already! Jeez, you're such a kind, generous person. Just admit it! _

**Right, my turn again. I love the way . . . you dance around to the radio at the weekend when we're eating breakfast. **

_Of course I do! They always play my favourite songs on a Saturday! And that's a silly one, we both know I look ridiculously stupid when I dance._

**No you don't. You look downright adorable, you must know it.**

_I look like an idiot, case closed!_

**OBJECTION!**__**You look beautiful.**

_I respectfully disagree and am going to change the topic, kinda. I love the way . . . you look after your evening shower. Your hair's all flopping in your face and you look all pink 'cause you always have the water on too hot. You look so cute!_

**I look pink and my hair flops in my face? Gee, that's one attractive description there . . . **

_Well, it's attractive to me._

**I respectfully disagree . . . I love the way . . . you're like a excitable child sometimes. I mean, one mention of burgers and you're like . . . bouncing off the walls or something-**

_Dammit Nick! Why'd you have to mention burgers like that. Now I feel really hungry!_

**But we just ate!**

_Yeah, that was like TWENTY minutes ago. I'm a growing girl, Nick!_

**Fine, we'll eat after this-**

_Okay, I love the way . . . _

**Oh God, you're actually writing faster now, aren't you?**

_Rubbish. Anyway, where was I before you RUDELY INTERUPTED? Oh yes, I love the way . . . I've never ever, ever, ever, ever felt this way about someone before. You're perfect, funny, hot and kind and clever._

**Aww, Maya, that's really nice of you to say-**

_I'm not just SAYING it, I mean every single word I just wrote, Nick. I mean, I don't think I can actually put into words how much l-_

**My turn-**

_Oi, you didn't let me finish!_

**Shh! I love the way . . . ah heck, I just love you! Maya, you know what? This wasn't as stupid as I thought. You actually were right . . . kind of. I mean, you needed to know that I love everything about you, the way you bite your nails, the way you roll your eyes, the way you're strong, beautiful, cute, pretty and incredibly nice. You make me laugh constantly-**

_I WAS right! And Nick, I love you too! much. I just said it, I can't put it into words so I'm not even going to try. I love the way . . . you're everything I've ever wanted . . . Now let's go, I think we've reached the end of this exercise. Now let's go get some burgers!_

**Maya . . . wait, you didn't do that declaration 'cause you knew I'd say something similar back and then we could go off and get some food, did you?**

_. . . Nope. I meant every word, Nick! I'm actually insulted you'd even suggest that-_

**Alright, alright, Let's go get some burgers then-**

_Awesome! . . . I love you, Nick._

**I love you too, Maya.**


End file.
